1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an iris recognition device, and more particularly, to an iris recognition device that removes noise in an iris image signal, such as a ghost generated by an ambient light, using sampling signals having different phases with one another and a mobile device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Iris recognition is one of the most promising approaches for biometric authentication. The iris is the only internal organ that is easily captured by a camera from the outside of a body. Moreover, because iris patterns between the pupil and the sclera have rich textures with unique and stable features, biometric authentication with iris recognition has a higher recognition accuracy than other biometric signatures.
With this availability and accuracy, iris recognition has been used in many security applications. Especially, there have been attempts to apply iris recognition technology to the security of mobile phones. The security issue of mobile phone applications becomes critical for banking or shopping services. They require a reliable and easy method to protect against unauthorized access. In the case of bank transaction service by using a mobile phone, iris recognition is used for a high level of security.